


Buzzing

by SailorChibi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony, Coming In Pants, Coming twice, Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, Multi, Porn, Possessive Bucky, Possessive Steve, Public Orgasm, Public Sex, Shameless Steve, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony loves it, Top Steve, Toys, basically sex, consented to beforehand, shameless bucky, shameless porn, they love it, tony is helpless to say no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony really needed to learn how to say no. But when it led to situations like this, it was just so hard to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzzing

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty shameless porn written for myself and my kinks, NGL.

"This is an important event in terms of - Stark, are you listening to me?"

"Not really," Tony said honestly. Even without looking up from his phone, he could feel the heat of Maria's glare burning into the back of his head. Beside him, Clint - who was also in the line of fire, just because he was squashed in so close to Tony - winced.

"This is _important_!" Maria hissed.

"So you've said. Multiple times." Tony sighed and locked his phone, twisting around to roll his eyes at her. "Hill, I've been dealing with the media since before you were born. I know exactly how to play them. I'm probably - no, scratch that, I _am_ the best one at this out of everyone on the team. So you should probably be giving this lecture to car two," he finished sourly, still bitter about the fact that Coulson had insisted on Steve and Bucky traveling in the other car. Something about them not paying attention whenever Tony was in a tuxedo.

She scowled back at him. "Agent Coulson is talking to them as we speak," she said, looking a little like she wished that she could change places with Coulson. Tony couldn't blame her. He'd rather be in a car with Steve, Bucky, Bruce, Betty, Thor and Jane, as opposed to Clint, Natasha, Sam, Sam's date. and a handful of SHIELD agents. Tony was feeling massively out-numbered.

"How lucky for them," Tony muttered, immensely relieved when the car _finally_ stopped. He might have trampled over Clint in his haste to escape.

As far as Tony was concerned, it was just another red carpet amongst the hundreds that he'd walked in his life. He pasted on a smile, feeling decidedly alone when compared to Clint and Natasha and Sam and his date, and pretended not to hear the reporters who obnoxiously pointed out his lack of a date. He'd figured out a long time ago that the key to situations like this was to gloss right over the questions you didn't want to answer. It helped that Natasha closed in on those reporters, wearing a smile that promised pain.

Tony was in the middle of answering a question about the Avengers last battle when he felt it. His breath stuttered, all words grinding to a halt. The reporter's eyebrows shot up in confusion; she looked like she wasn't sure whether she should ask if he was okay or get a shot of a mute Tony Stark on the red carpet. The seconds dragged on while Tony stood there in silence, all of his attention focused inwardly.

Sam passed by, giving him a none-too-subtle elbow in the back. Tony jolted out of his stupor and recovered quickly, finishing his sentence and shooting her a winning smile. Charmed, she smiled back, and he was confident that there was no possible way that she could know that there was a sizeable butt plug in his ass, vibrating just enough to force him to pay attention.

The vibrations stopped before he got to the next reporter, fortunately, and Tony was able to respond to the next set of questions without having to worry about concealing an erection. By that point, the second car had pulled up and Tony promptly became old news as soon as Steve stepped out of the car. He spotted Natasha making a break for the entrance of the building while the reporters were suitably distracted and followed, hurrying up the steps before anyone else could stop him. 

Just as he crossed the threshold, the vibration started again. This time, it was a lot stronger. Admittedly, Tony went a bit weak in the knees. He swallowed a gasp that could too easily turn into a moan, unable to keep from squirming a little when it didn't stop. Thank god he was alone in the hall, because he had to lean against the wall when the vibrations didn't stop.

Unwittingly, his mind provided him with an image of Bucky and the saucy, wicked smirk that had been on Bucky's face when he stood in front of Tony earlier that evening, remote in hand. Steve had been behind him, thick fingers patiently stretching Tony, prepping him for the plug. Even with all of Steve's effort, the plug still felt huge when he slipped it into Tony's body. And it still felt huge even now, when Tony couldn't help clenching around it, hoping for more stimulation.

None was forthcoming, though. The plug stopped vibrating, the sensation dying away, leaving him half-hard and aching. Tony gritted his teeth and stood there for a moment, trying to gather himself back together. His legs, when he resumed walking, were definitely shaky. It was going to be a hell of a long night.

This was one of Fury's publicity stunts: a party where the public could purchase a ticket and make nice with the team. All of them were required on pain of death to attend. Tony, had he known how the night was going to go, probably would've skipped it anyway. He'd never quite realized just how difficult it would be to dance with someone when there was a vibrator nudging against his prostate every time he twisted just right; a vibrator that was keeping him on the edge, aroused but with no real source of friction, never enough to make him come.

A vibrator that was being controlled by his extremely evil lovers.

Three hours in, Tony stumbled.

"Are you okay, Mr. Stark?" the woman he'd been dancing with asked. 

Because her concern was genuine, Tony forced a smile. "I'm fine. It's just warm in here," he lied. He was actually shaking now, so hard it hurt, and finding it impossible to concentrate on anything but his pending orgasm. He desperately did not want to come in the middle of the party, but trying not to think about it just made him think about it even more.

Fortunately his companion nodded, fanning herself lightly. "I agree. Would you care to step out on the balcony with me? I'd love to discuss your recent donation to the children's hospital. We've been able to do so much good with your generous contribution." She looked up at him hopefully, and Tony couldn't find it in himself to say no even though he just wanted to find a private place. He followed her outside.

It was cooler now that the sun had set, and Tony leaned against the railing with a sigh of relief. Why had he agreed to this again? Oh, right. Because Bucky had been kissing him, sweet and filthy, and whispering dirty things into his ear, while Steve sucked hickeys on his neck and ground his dick into Tony's ass. He was never able to say no to them when he was right between them, even when he knew he should. Something about their presence effectively shut down his ability to think.

For about five peaceful minutes, he was able to have a coherent conversation with his dancing partner about the equipment she'd been in charging of purchasing for the hospital.

Then the buzzing started.

And kept going.

Soft pulses, interspersed with the hardest vibrations yet, made him shudder. His hips jerked at the dichotomy, body uncertain as to whether he should be grinding back or thrusting forward in search of more. The plug was nestled right up against his prostate, and no amount of shifting would make it stop.

Oh shit.

Tony tried to keep his face straight and make it look like he was still listening, even though he'd lost the train of conversation three minutes ago. It was next to impossible. Little tendrils of hot pleasure were shivering through him; one touch to his aching cock and he would've come on the spot. 

His face got hot; he knew he was blushing. He put a hand to his mouth and coughed, half-twisting like he needed the support of the railing. It was fake, but it meant that he was no longer looking at her head-on. She was still talking and thank _god_ that he didn't need to make any contributions to the conversation at the moment, because the only thing that was going to come out of his mouth at the moment was a moan. 

Not here. Not here. That was the only thought racing through Tony's mind. Please no, not here.

He was holding back with everything that he had, but the vibrations were too strong. Tony could feel it coming from a long way off, the inevitability of it, of the pleasure that built slowly in the pit of his stomach before ratcheting up to unbearable levels in the span of seconds. He heard himself make a choked sound, half-collapsing against the railing, as it swept over him. His cock twitched as he came in his trousers like a teenager, face on fire from blushing and more turned on than he'd been in years.

The next thing he knew, someone was picking him up. Literally. He squeaked in surprise, jerking his head up to see Steve's smoldering gaze. Tony had exactly long enough to stare stupidly at his lover before his pants and underwear were jerked down, sliding off of his feet, and the plug was pulled out of him, leaving him gaping and empty. Then Bucky's hands were guiding Steve's cock to his hole. Tony jerked, moaning helplessly, as he was lowered onto Steve's cock. 

"What -" he choked out, spasming between them at the overstimulation. Steve was about the same size as the plug, maybe a little bit larger; it was a delicious stretch either way.

"Damn, doll," Bucky breathed into his ear. "That was the hottest thing I've seen for a long time. You out here, squirming and pretty and panting, do you know how hard it was for me and Stevie to stay away?" He ghosted his fingers up Tony's sides teasingly.

Tony shuddered, having just enough presence of mind to get his hands around Steve's neck. He looked around for that woman, but she was gone. The door to the balcony was still open, though. That didn't deter either of his lovers; Bucky tore his shirt open, buttons going in every which direction, and chuckled.

"Don't worry," he said, nuzzling against Tony's throat. He nipped lightly, adding, "We told her you weren't feeling well. Wasn't exactly a lie, was it?"

"Nope," Steve said, slowly rolling his hips. "You were so flushed and trembling so hard. Couldn't even speak. She offered to get you a glass of water, but we told her that we knew how to take care of you." There was a hint of laughter in his voice, and Tony grunted. Assholes.

He arched his back, whimpering, as Steve ground against his prostate. It hurt after the past hours of torment, but it also felt too good. He found himself staring up at the dark night sky, peppered with stars, as Bucky's hands slipped beneath his shirt and zeroed in on his nipples. Bucky had a real fascination with nipples; he was always pinching and pulling and tugging, and Tony's nipples had never been as sensitive in his life as they were now. He whimpered again.

"When you were coming up the steps, I wanted to turn the vibrator on high right then and there," Bucky whispered. "Let you come in front of all those people. Let 'em see how fucking beautiful you are when you're overwhelmed and you forget about everything except making yourself feel good." He was rocking himself slowly against Tony's ass, and the feel of the fabric against his sensitized skin was highly distracting.

"I wouldn't let him. You belong to us. No one else gets to see you that way." Steve cupped his ass and lifted Tony up a few inches before letting him slide back down. Tony might have actually shouted, but Steve caught his mouth in a kiss and swallowed all of the sound.

Tony was shaking. He'd been on edge all night and that one orgasm just wasn't enough. His cock was hard again from all the teasing, and he wanted more, but he had no leverage and Steve and Bucky knew it. He squirmed, sliding a hand down between them, but Bucky caught his wrist.

"Nope. You come on Stevie's cock, doll," he whispered, and took hold of Tony's other wrist too. He effortlessly pinned Tony's hands to his chest with one big hand, using his still free hand to cover Tony's mouth. Tony whined, sucking at the fingers that were pressed into his mouth.

"You were beautiful tonight, Tony. Just knowing that you let us do that to you - jesus. I wanted to fuck you so bad all night, you don't even know. Watching you walk around, seeing that flush on your face, the glassy look in your eyes, and knowing it was all because of us..." Steve trailed off, staring straight into Tony's eyes, and punctuated his next comment with a particularly hard thrust of his hips. "All I could think about was what a good little slut you are, doing whatever Buck and I want."

Tony garbled something unintelligible and writhed, begging silently with his eyes. He couldn't move, all he could do was let Steve fuck him and Bucky grind against him, and it was messing with his head. He felt suspended, the pleasure a steamy cloud hazing through his mind, and all it would take to send him over the edge again was just a little more.

Steve must have read that in his face, because he smiled. It was a predatory smile. "You wanna come, baby?" he murmured, grabbing Tony's hips and pushing all the way in. "Been such a good boy. Hold him tighter, Buck."

Bucky's grip tightened on Tony's wrists almost before Steve finished speaking, and he reached down and hooked his free arm around Tony's left thigh, exposing him a little more. Steve stepped a little closer, and Tony was so _trapped_ between them - he literally couldn't move, he was completely in their control, and he wasn't even sure what it was that made him come again, maybe all of it, feeling so full and so confined and so safe.

Steve groaned, a desperate little sound, when Tony clenched around him. "Fuck, you feel so good," he said, pupils blown wide. 

"Remember the plan, Steve," Bucky said, voice throaty.

The plan? Tony's head was swimming. He whimpered in protest when Steve pulled out without coming. Bucky shushed him, easily supporting Tony's weight in a bridal carry, while Steve yanked his pants back up and tucked away his still-hard cock. 

"I'll make our excuses," Steve said. The color was high on his face and his hair was mussed. Anyone else would've looked like they'd just been having sex. Because Steve was Captain America, people would probably assume he'd just been taking a run around the building or something stupid like that. Steve got away with a ridiculous amount of shit on reputation alone.

Bucky nodded at him. "We'll be waiting in the car," he replied. He waited until Steve had stepped back inside before heedlessly slinging himself and Tony over the side of the balcony.

Tony gathered the energy to sqawk, tightening his grip on Bucky. "My pants!"

"Trust me," Bucky said with a positively filthy grin as they hit the ground. "Tonight, you won't need 'em."

"Why?" Tony said, slightly wary.

"Steve and I thought we'd fuck you together," Bucky said, like that wasn't something Tony had begged for before, tweaking one of Tony's nipples. "If you're up for it, old man."

"If I'm up for it?" Tony echoed, indignant, drawing the ruined remains of his shirt around him. "Fuck you, Barnes, I can take you both any day."

Bucky smirked. "Look forward to it, doll," he drawled, just to see the way Tony flushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
